La bataille finale
by Iaco
Summary: Tous les Spoiler Tome 6 je peux pas dire le mot ont été détruits. Harry vient de détecter le quartier général de Voldemort. La fin quoi !


**La bataille finale**

**Un merci incontournable à Lupin-le-Lycanthrope ( /u/723483/ ) qui a en grande partie rédigé cette fic.**

Danger : Spoiler Tome 6

Situation : Tous les Horcruxes ont été détruits. Harry vient de détecter le quartier général de Voldemort.

La nuit tombait, mais on pouvait encore voir la crête du soleil rougeâtre à l'horizon. « Comme le soir avant de partir dans cette cave, » pensa Harry, avec un nœud dans le ventre. « Il y aura forcement des morts ce soir. »

Tout était calme, aucun bruit ne venait troubler la beauté du paysage, l'expression adéquate aurait été : « Le calme avant la tempête ». Sans perturber cette quiétude, le jeune homme laissa le paysage derrière lui.

La bâtisse donnait l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur. Elle était noire, angoissante et pourtant, Harry restait serein : plus rien n'aurait pu le perturber. Il repensa une dernière fois à ses amis, puis vida son esprit, et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Queudver vint ouvrir. Relevant la tête pour voir qui venait déranger son maître, le petit homme repoussant poussa un cri.

- Encore là, minable traître ? lança Harry avec hargne. Ce doit être ça, la forme de courage que le Choixpeau a vue en toi…

- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment as-tu..., minauda Queudver.

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'entendre, coupa aussitôt le jeune homme. Conduis-moi à lui.

Le petit homme avait l'air de réfléchir, mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. A l'intérieur, ils traversèrent quelques pièces avant de se retrouver devant un siège surélevé sur lequel Voldemort était assis de telle façon qu'il donnait l'impression d'être un roi sur son trône.

- Harry Potter ! siffla Voldemort de sa voix altérée. C'est une surprise de te voir ici, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Enfin, ça m'évitera de te traquer encore et encore...

- Bonjour, Mr Jedusor, dit Harry, sachant pertinemment que cette appellation énerverait son vis-à-vis.

- On retrouve chez toi cette même insolence que chez Dumbledore, il me semble. Peu importe. Tu peux te préparer à mourir. Une dernière volonté, comme le dirait les Moldus si chers à ton cœur ?

- En effet, j'en ai une…

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je te l'accorderais ?

Un silence. Voldemort attendait probablement que Harry le suppliât pour obtenir sa dernière volonté, mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien, et se contenta d'attendre une réponse de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Soit, je consens à t'accorder la possibilité d'émettre une requête. J'en ferai, bien évidemment, ce que bon me semble…

Harry inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas une unique dernière volonté, mais plusieurs. Parmi elles se trouve une vengeance.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de chercher des preuves dans mon esprit pendant que je te parle, Tom.

La mention du prénom tant haït de Voldemort eut l'effet escompté. L'homme-serpent plissa lentement les yeux, ceux-ci reflétant une intense colère.

- De toutes façons, continua Harry, les données que tu y trouveras seront erronées. Comme tout bon Occlumens, il m'est possible de te donner de mauvaises informations.

- Désolé, Potter, mais en tant que le meilleur Legilimens du monde, je sais reconnaître quand j'ai affaire à un Occlumens, et ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas.

Ce qui était effectivement vrai. Mais le but de Harry était de déstabiliser Voldemort, en lui faisant croire que la vérité qu'il lisait dans son esprit était erronée.

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Je pense pourtant pouvoir te prouver que tu as tort. Me laisseras-tu essayer ?

- Hm, pourquoi pas, ce pourrait être distrayant… Ta mort n'était pas prévue pour aujourd'hui, alors je peux te laisser me montrer les tours de passe-passe que Dumbledore t'a appris.

- Je voudrais d'abord savoir ce que Rogue t'a dit exactement de la prophétie ?

- En résumé, que tu naîtrais.

- Oui, mais dans le détail, a-t-il parlé d'un deuxième garçon, ou a-t-il directement cité un nom ?

- James Potter, et sa femme Lily. De fait, tes parents.

- Première erreur. La prophétie, du moins la première partie, disait : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ». Or, nous étions deux enfants dans ce cas.

- Harry sortit de sa poche une bouteille contenant l'habituelle texture argentée, ni liquide, ni gaz, et la tendit à Voldemort.

- Ceci est la première partie du souvenir de la personne qui a entendu la prophétie. Comme tu peux le constater, travailler avec Dumbledore a offert à Rogue des avantages auxquels j'ai moi-même eu accès.

Le jeune homme était conscient des choses insignifiantes qu'il disait, mais il venait de troubler Voldemort. Celui-ci ne pouvait plus avoir confiance en ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de Harry. La première flèche de l'arc était tirée et avait atteint sa cible.

- Je m'occuperais de lui plus tard, murmura Voldemort, des flammes de colère luisant à nouveau dans ses yeux. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas énoncé ta dernière volonté, Potter. Je te préviens que ton petit jeu me lasse déjà…

Harry déglutit doucement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid. Il respira à fond et reprit :

- Pourquoi tant de hâte ? J'aimerais te faire part d'un marché…

- Tu n'es donc jamais satisfait ? Quelle insolence…

- Je te rappelle que tu ne sais toujours pas si ce que tu as vu dans mon esprit à propos de la seconde partie de la prophétie est vrai…

- Bien, je t'écoute…

- Je veux me venger de Rogue et faire un discours à tes Mangemorts. Je te donnerai la suite de la prophétie et l'interprétation que j'en ai trouvé si tu me laisses réaliser ces deux souhaits. Je ne devrais être interrompu par aucun de tes sous-fifres. Après quoi, tu me tueras comme bon te semblera…

Voldemort plissa les yeux une fois de plus. Il était clairement furieux de devoir céder au chantage. Après avoir laissé Harry dans le doute pendant de longues et interminables secondes, il appela Queudver. Celui-ci déboula immédiatement par une des portes de côté.

- Encore en train d'écouter aux portes, Queudver ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse qui était pire qu'une menace directe.

- N… non, maître, bégaya le traître, mort de peur.

- Approche, j'ai besoin de toi…

Réticent, Queudver fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Voldemort enfonça son doigt dans la Marque des Ténèbres présente sur le bras de la vermine. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que tous les Mangemorts soient réunis en cercle autour d'eux, comme le jour de la renaissance de Voldemort. Tous étaient présents, même ceux que Dumbledore avait réussi à envoyer à Azkaban. Le cercle était même plus grand que la dernière fois. Pourtant, Harry se sentait plus rassuré, peut-être parce qu'il avait lui-même organisé cette rencontre, ou peut-être parce qu'il savait que la fin approchait. Il reconnut immédiatement les trois personnes qui l'intéressaient le plus : Rogue et les Malefoy père et fils.

« Je les aurais reconnu sous n'importe quel déguisement… Une cagoule ... pfff… » pensa-t-il.

Tandis que le jeune homme faisait un tour sur lui-même pour examiner chaque Mangemort, il remarqua à la limite de son champ de vision que Voldemort s'était levé et avait fait disparaître son siège. Alors, l'horrible voix sifflante déclara :

- Je te laisse à ta première requête, Potter. Vous autres, ne faites rien ! Quoiqu'il arrive…

Harry hocha faiblement la tête. On aurait dit que Voldemort prenait un certain plaisir à savoir qu'il arriverait quelque chose de déplaisant pour l'un de ses sbires. Lentement, le Survivant sortit sa baguette pour la monter à hauteur du torse des Mangemorts. Il recommença à tourner doucement sur lui-même. L'expression des yeux de tous ces sorciers et sorcières encagoulées avait changé. En arrivant, ils semblaient sûrs d'eux, voire même contents, sûrement à la vue du jeune homme aux mains de leur maître. A présent, on lisait chez certains de la surprise et chez d'autres de l'inquiétude. Harry fit deux tours complets, en prenant tout son temps, à la fois pour se persuader que tout se passait comme il se devait et afin de faire naître chez chacun de ses ennemis un malaise grandissant. Alors qu'il entamait son troisième tour d'horizon, il passa devant Rogue sans faire mine de s'arrêter. Son regard se porta tour à tour sur les deux personnes qui suivaient dans le cercle, puis revint sur Rogue, sans pour autant arrêter le mouvement rotatif de son corps. Il prit tout son temps, focalisant ses pensées sur l'assassin de son mentor, et peut-être même ami. Puis il pointa brusquement cette pourriture et pensa de toutes ses forces à l'incantation qu'il avait choisie : « _Sectumsempra !_ ».

- Ça, c'est pour avoir tué Dumbledore, espèce d'immonde traître, déclara-t-il sur un ton tellement calme qu'il en était effrayant. _Sectumsempra_ ! Et ça, pour avoir fomenté l'assassinat de mes parents.

Harry regarda Rogue se vider de son sang : l'assassin n'en avait plus pour longtemps à vivre, quelle douce vengeance. Puis il observa les Mangemorts : leurs yeux allaient et venaient entre le corps de Rogue secoué de spasmes et Voldemort. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa lever sa baguette pour aider son confrère, ils étaient tous terrifiés à l'idée de désobéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry sentit un éclair lui toucher le dos, et sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Le sortilège de désarmement avait coûté très cher au fils Malefoy : Drago était maintenant à terre, se tordant de douleur. Voldemort le punissait pour sa désobéissance. Lucius avait du mal à se contenir, mais ne fit rien pour aider son fils. Harry se déplaça pour ramasser sa baguette, puis retourna à sa place d'origine et lança les contre sorts sur Rogue, qui resta allongé sur le sol, pâle comme la mort qu'il avait frôlée de si près.

- Ma vengeance est satisfaite, reprit le jeune homme, tandis que Voldemort continuait d'infliger un Doloris à Malefoy. Je vais donc passer à la suite…

Comme si on lui gâchait un plaisir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompit sa punition.

- Plus jamais de désobéissance, jeune insolent, ou tu mourras ! dit-il à Drago.

Puis, se tournant vers Harry :

- Mais je t'en prie, mon cher, fais donc…

- Tu dois leur ordonner de ne pas intervenir, de ne pas même prononcer un mot, ou je ne dirai rien…

Harry avait assez bien appris à connaître le personnage à qui il faisait face. En l'énervant au plus haut point possible, il l'empêchait de réfléchir avec sérénité et logique. Et de fait, cela lui conférait un sérieux avantage. Lord Voldemort était furieux de se voir donner des ordres par un avorton devant ses Mangemorts. Ceux-ci paraissaient stupéfaits de voir leur maître obéir aux injonctions du jeune homme.

- Je suis ici, non pas parce que Voldemort m'a retrouvé…

Un frisson parcourut le cercle. Mais qu'était donc un nom pour que l'on puisse en avoir peur à ce point ?

- …mais bien de mon propre chef, parce que j'ai décidé que tout devait finir ce soir. Mon intention n'a jamais été de fuir, bien au contraire, j'ai été au-devant de vous en permanence. Ou plutôt, au-devant de votre maître. Ces derniers mois, je me suis acharné à accomplir la dernière mission que Dumbledore m'avait confiée j'en ai même fait ma propre quête. Comme vous ne le savez sans doute pas, les pouvoirs de Voldemort ont considérablement diminué.

Après un nouveau frisson, les Mangemorts se jetèrent tour à tour des regards inquiets. Harry savoura quelques secondes l'effet de sa nouvelle avant de poursuivre.

- Oui, je vous certifie que votre tout-puissant et immortel maître est en train de redevenir aussi faible que n'importe quel sorcier. Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Etant jeune, Jedusor s'est intéressé de très près au principe du Horcrux. Un morceau d'âme bien caché, et vous devenez immortel. Non content de l'avoir fait une fois, Voldemort a voulu atteindre le chiffre le plus magique qui soit, le sept, en comptant la partie d'âme qui lui resterait pour continuer à perpétrer ses crimes. Tant que les Horcruxes restaient intacts, il gardait la possibilité de renaître avec tous ses pouvoirs. Mais une fois tous détruits...

Je crois que ma générosité va tourner court maintenant, Potter…

- Et es-tu réellement certain que ta destinée s'arrête là ? Quel intérêt de faire une prophétie, si le dénouement en est aussi simple ?

Voldemort fusilla Harry du regard, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Aujourd'hui, reprit le jeune homme comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je peux vous assurer que presque tous les Horcruxes sont détruits. En fait, il n'en reste plus qu'un entre Voldemort et la mortalité. A mon humble avis, la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes encore les sous-fifres de Voldemort, c'est parce que vous savez pertinemment que même si vous le tuez, il reviendra d'entre les morts et se vengera sur tous vos proches. Vous avez pourtant tant de raisons de vous rebeller…

- Ta dernière volonté, un discours de révolte ? coupa Voldemort. J'attendais mieux de toi, mon cher Potter. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que mes Mangemorts se battent pour atteindre le rang honorable de fidèle serviteur…

- Si tu as tellement confiance en leurs peurs, pourquoi m'interromps-tu ? je croyais que tu commençais à t'impatienter. Moins je devrais te répondre, plus vite u pourras me tuer…

Un nouveau regard assassin de la part de Voldemort. Harry n'y prêta même pas attention, cela devenait lassant…

- Les raisons de votre rébellion ? Cette créature n'a aucune sorte d'affection pour aucun d'entre vous. Il y a de cela à peine deux minutes, il aurait laissé mourir son meilleur élément, juste par intérêt. Etant incapable d'aimer, il ne sait pas que lorsqu'il torture, ou même tue vos proches, votre sang, pur ou non, bouillonne, et l'idée de le voir souffrir à son tour vous séduit un peu plus à chaque fois. Et en parlant de sang, votre but premier n'est-il pas de tuer un maximum de sangs impurs, ces immondes créatures qui salissent la noblesse de la communauté des sorciers ? Tout cela, bien évidemment, au nom de la préservation des nobles familles… Mais saviez-vous qu'il avait déjà violé votre cause en tuant son propre oncle, héritier plus direct que lui-même de Salazar Serpentard, qui était sans cesse poursuivi par le ministère pour actes anti-moldus ? Et pour quoi ? Simplement pour lui voler la marque de l'héritier, son anneau. Un banal voleur, collectionneur de trophées… Voilà votre maître…

Harry pouvait voir du coin de l'œil Voldemort atteindre des records de rage contenue. Il était temps de leur révéler…

- Je suis ici pour mourir… et ainsi détruire le dernier des Horcruxes. Après cela, Voldemort sera mortel, et alors se présentera votre dernière chance de protéger vos enfants.

Harry posa son regard sur Lucius Malefoy. Au cours de son monologue, plusieurs yeux s'étaient illuminés sous les cagoules. La deuxième flèche avait fait son effet. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Voldemort.

- Voilà, ma dernière volonté est accomplie. Et je vais remplir ma part du marché. La suite de la prophétie disait : « L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ». Mon interprétation de cette partie tient de la connaissance d'un élément qui t'a sans doute échappé… Si j'ai bien compté, tu n'es jamais arrivé à créer ton septième Horcrux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais utiliser mon assassinat pour le faire, mais il s'est produit quelque chose que tu n'avais pas prévu. Le sacrifice de ma mère m'a protégé. Mais tu es quand même accidentellement parvenu à tes fins cette nuit-là. Tu as effectivement créé un Horcrux. Et le seul endroit que cette partie d'âme ait eu à disposition à ce moment-là, c'était moi. Malheureusement pour moi, tu as emporté en échange une partie de ma propre âme. Mais ce détail n'est rien, comparé au fait qu'en me détruisant, tu vas te détruire aussi… A moins que tu ne connaisses un sortilège pour échanger nos morceaux respectifs…

- Oui, j'en connais un, répondit Voldemort après un bref silence.

- Alors vas-y, utilise-le…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était confronté à un sérieux dilemme. Harry s'empressa de le désarçonner encore une fois.

- Hm, il est clair que tu as très peu de confiance en tes Mangemorts pour ne pas vouloir effectuer cet échange devant eux. Tu penses qu'ils vont nous tuer tous les deux une fois l'incantation terminée, pour être sûr qu'aucun morceau de toi ne puisse à nouveau survivre… Mais je pensais qu'ils se battaient pour avoir la place du plus fidèle ? Tu aurais donc deux avis, selon le moment ?

Empêcher Voldemort de réfléchir, c'était son seul but. Sachant que les Mangemorts avaient attentivement écouté ce que Harry avait dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait se permettre de leur montrer une telle défiance. Et c'était tout ce que le jeune homme espérait : le piège s'était refermé sur sa proie, Voldemort venait de commencer l'incantation. D'après les informations que Slughorn avait données, le sortilège ne pouvait être interrompu sans causer la destruction de l'objet, c'est-à-dire Voldemort lui-même. L'incantation devait durer environ une minute, il restait donc un peu de temps à Harry. Il regarda à nouveau les Mangemorts et reprit :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, les pouvoirs de votre maître diminuent. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je lui tendais un piège. J'avais déjà trouvé un moyen de détruire l'Horcrux qui était en moi. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, m'a laissé un précieux cadeau après s'être laissé mourir : une bouteille complète de ses larmes. Et je me suis livré à une expérience : j'ai tenté d'effacer ma cicatrice, cadeau que Voldemort m'avait fait. J'ai eu besoin de toute la bouteille, mais elle a effectivement disparu. Après ça, la connexion mentale qui me reliait à Voldemort s'est estompée pour ne plus devenir qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais votre maître, encore une fois tout-puissant, n'a pas pu le savoir car il usait d'Occlumencie contre moi. Ensuite, avec R.A.B, nous avons fait des tests pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de moi. Et il s'est révélé que je n'étais plus un des Horcrux. Cela signifie que Tom Jedusor est de nouveau mortel, et ce depuis trois jours...

Voldemort venait de finir l'incantation. La rage qui émanait de lui était telle que, même sans aucun lien mental, Harry pouvait la sentir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Tuez-le !

Certains Mangemorts, qui avaient cessé de réfléchir pour savoir qui tuer, lancèrent des Avada Kedavra. Harry se coucha suffisamment vite pour pouvoir éviter les quatre qui se lui étaient destinés. Il était surpris de voir qu'il y en avait si peu. Voldemort préféra affronter les sortilèges plutôt que de les éviter. Mais sa faiblesse croissante fut enfin révélée. Son bouclier bloqua les quatre premiers, mais le cinquième fissura la protection magique et celui de Lucius pénétra. Voldemort tomba en même temps que les quatre autres Mangemorts qui avait reçu les sortilèges que Harry avait évité. Plus personne ne semblait s'intéresser au jeune homme, ceux qui avaient tiré sur lui engageaient le combat avec ceux qui avaient tiré sur Voldemort. A chaque seconde, les indécis prenaient parti, venant remplir tel ou tel rang. Harry se volatilisa.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans le quartier des Aurors. Il leur indiqua simplement qu'une bataille de Mangemorts venait d'éclater et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à le suivre s'ils voulaient en capturer. Il repartit aussitôt, ne sachant pas qui le suivrait.

De retour sur le champ de bataille, Harry vit Drago assis au milieu d'un tas de cadavres, regardant autour de lui, terrifié. « Il n'a jamais eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, » pensa Harry et il se dirigea vers lui.

- Viens, suis moi. Partons, dit-il.

Les Aurors commençaient à arriver, étonnés de voir les Mangemorts s'entre-tuer. Dans la confusion totale, Harry et Drago disparurent.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de tous ces cadavres ?

-On les enterre, que faire d'autre ?

- Combien de Mangemorts ont été arrêtés ?

- Trois, mais on a quarante-trois cadavres hors celui de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- On devrait pouvoir prononcer son nom maintenant qu'il est mort, tu ne crois pas ? Qui sont les survivants ?

- Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrew.

- Quarante-six Mangemorts, le compte y est. Mr Potter nous a confirmé ce nombre.

Lucius et Severus levèrent la tête en même temps. Ils avaient beau avoir combattu l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient tous deux à cœur de comprendre pourquoi Harry avait protégé la personne qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux. Lucius se tourna vers le ministre :

- Vous remercierez Potter de ma part, s'il vous plaît, un double merci.

- Un simple de ma part sera suffisant, continua Rogue, et une double mort si vous en avez la possibilité.

* * *

- Sait-on qui l'a tué ?

- Mr Potter a dit que c'était l'un de ses Mangemorts. Mais à mon avis, il essaie de se protéger des poursuites pour avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable.

- Oui, mais contre ce personnage, on peut le tolérer, non ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Les personnes qui utilisent ces sorts sont tout aussi malfaisantes que Voldemort. Mr Potter devrait être enfermé pour avoir utilisé ce sort.

* * *

Au Terrier, comme en beaucoup d'endroit dans le monde, on fêtait l'événement. Il n'avait pas été facile de faire accepter à Ron de faire entrer Drago chez lui, ni d'ailleurs de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus son ennemi, mais après quelques heures d'efforts...

La table était submergée d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix c'est pourquoi il avait fallu se serrer. Remus avait prêté ces genoux à Tonks, Ron à Hermione, et Harry à Ginny...

Tout au long de ces festivités, Hermione avait semblé regarder Harry un peu plus souvent et plus intensément que d'habitude, comme l'avait fait remarquer Ginny. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'approcha vivement de lui. Relevant ses mèches de cheveux, elle s'exclama :

- Harry, ta cicatrice !


End file.
